Walk Around the Mansion
by ShipperGirl559
Summary: Magnus can't sleep so he takes a little walk around the Chase Space, but he soon discovers there's another kid there who can't sleep. Then he gets joined by Alex Fierro who is being very... Well, very Alex (contains very minor spoilers for SOTD


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MCGA or any characters in this story except for Lily. All rights to to Rick Riordan**

I glanced over at the clock on the wall,

11:14, I rolled over, groaning inwardly. Why can't I sleep? I thought.

I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. (me and Alex were currently staying at the Chase Space because neither Blitz or Hearth could do it and someone needed to keep an eye on all the kids there)

I looked across the room at Alex, who was sleeping peacefully while snoring — nowhere near as bad as when we where in York though.

I sighed, I swung my legs over the bed, maybe a little walk around the mansion will help.

I grabbed my blanket off the bed, wrapping it around my shoulders. Because dear _gods_ , it got so cold here at night, especially in the middle of winter like it was now.

I slipped out if the room as quietly as I could, making sure I didn't wake Alex up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––After wandering around the second floor for a bit I was about to go downstairs when something stopped me. On the top of the stairs leading to the first floor, was a girl who looked around the age of ten or eleven. One if our newer kids, her name was Daisy if I remember right. She was sitting on the top step crying.

I walked up to her and slowly sat down.

As I sat down she suddenly stop crying and started wiping at her eyes.

"Hey," I said, "Daisy right?"

She lightly shook her head, "Its Lilly." She said softly with a little sniff.

"Ah" I replied, "Are you ok?"

She shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Another head shake.

"Ok" I said, not really sure what to do. But then she moved closer and leaned against me and it clicked; she didn't want to talk, but she wanted someone to comfort her.

I was about to wrap my arm around her when I felt how cold her skin was. I took the blanket off my shoulders — exposing my bare arms to the cold because of my tee-shirt — and wrapped it around her shoulders.

After who knows how long, she sounded like she calmed down a lot more and let out a yawn. Starting to stand up she said, "Thanks."

"Anytime." I replied.

"Goodnight Maggie," she said, walking towards the stairs.

"Goodni- wait what?" I stuttered, "why'd you just call me that?"

"That's your name right?" She said.

"No!" I exclaimed, confused, "where'd you hear that?" "When I got here," she said cheerfully, "Alex said: 'Hi my name is Alex! And that blond guy over there is Maggie!"

She continued in a — very bad — imitation of Alex's voice.

"Well that's not my name, my name is Magnus. Alex just calls me that sometimes."

"Oh, ok!" She said, like finding out someone's name isn't what you thought it was is no big deal. "do you like Alex?"

She asked, drawling out the word like, "like, _like like_ Alex?"

"Oh-uh-well-er-you see-its-um," I stuttered like a pro.

"That's what I thought," she said with a smirk, "goodnight Magnus," she said, skipping up the stairs with my blanket.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened.

I realised how cold I was starting to get and was about to go find another blanket when I felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked down to see a pale pink and green blanket wrapped around my shoulders that could only belong to one person.

I looked around before I saw I flamingo standing in the corner that definitely wasn't there before. "Hey Alex," I said.

The flamingo shifted into Alex, who walked over to me, picking some feathers out if her hair.

"Hey Maggie," she said, sitting down next to me on the step.

"Did you seriously tell one of the kids my name was Maggie?" I asked her,

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, she looked at me out of the corner of she eye, "you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Too bad, Maggie."

I rolled my eyes at her, "how many kids here think my name is Maggie?"

"That are currently here?" Alex said, thinking, "At least four or five,"

I groaned, putting my head in my hands,

"Don't worry Chase," she said, patting me on the back, "there are still some kids here who know you as Magnus"

"Awesome," I said sarcastically, "what were you doing up anyways?" I asked, "I thought you were asleep,"

"I was," she said, "but I woke up and saw that you weren't in your bed, so I went to look for you to make sure you didn't get eaten by a monster or something,"

I couldn't tell of she was kidding or not, (it's always hard to tell when it comes to Alex) but the thought that she might have been at least a little worried gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. I glanced over and saw that Alex's arms were covered in goose bumps because I still had the blanket. I took the blanket off my shoulders and draped It around her shoulders. Wait no. His shoulders. I'm not sure when, but I'm sure he shifted genders.

Alex suddenly sat up a little straighter when I put the blanket over his shoulders, I'm guessing from surprise.

Then suddenly Alex shifted the blanket so it was lying across both of our shoulders, scooting a little closer in the process so the blanket would reach. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks from being this close to Alex, I just hope he couldn't see.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Alex asked me, I shrugged, "couldn't sleep," I said, "then I saw a little girl on the steps and she was upset,"

"What was she upset about?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, she didn't want to talk about it," Alex looked at me, "wait, so she didn't want to talk, she just wanted someone to be there for her?" He asked, "I guess," I said.

"Hm" Alex said, look forward again, "I wish I has someone like that when I was younger," he muttered quietly, I don't know if he meant for me to hear, or if he even meant to speak out loud, but I heard it.

I looked at Alex out if the corner of my eye. I gingerly wrapped my arm around his shoulders, hoping I didn't die. He didn't punch me in the face so I guess it was ok, because then he slightly leaned in to me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––After a little while I heard Alex softly snoring, I let out I yawn myself and realized how tired I was. I thought about waking Alex up, but then I remembered one time TJ did that once and Alex knocked him into unconsciousness. I decided the easiest, _least_ deadly way would be to pick Alex up. (Notice I said _least deadly_ and not, _totally_ _not deadly at all)_

I slowly moved so Alex wasn't leaning on me anymore, and then I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders in what I like to call the Burrito Blanket. Then I slowly slid my arms underneath him and carefully picked him up, hoping for my life he wouldn't wake up and kill me. I stood up fully, thankful for my einherji strength, because without it I would have dropped Alex by now. Alex stirred a little, I held my breath hoping he wouldn't wake up. But he didn't, he just ended up snuggling against me more. _Oh gods._ I thought, _if Alex doesn't wake up and kill me, I think I'm gonna die anyway from this._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––After carrying Alex back to the room, I carefully laid Alex back down in his bed. As I did this Alex opened his eyes a little. I panicked for a second before I realized he wasn't even half awake, "goodnight Alex," I whispered, "goodnight Maggie," he muttered/whispered back, before closing his eyes. I went back to my bed and immediately went to sleep.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this story! This was just a little idea I came up with and it went a lot farther then I thought!**

 **I have a few more ideas for some mcga fanfics so I will (hopefully) be writing those soon**


End file.
